An Unconventional Romance
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: After a fight with his boyfriend, Bunny, Jack Frost find himself in a very, shall we say, strange situation. Namingly Pitch Black's bed. But what's the Frost Spirit to do when he finds he has feelings for the King of Nightmares yet doesn't want to lose what he has with Bunny. Oh, and did Jack mention he's pregnant? Warning: Smut, MXM, Pitch/Jack, JackRabbit, Mpreg and bad summary.
1. Confessions

Jack was running for what seemed like hours now. Endlessly running. Trying to get as far away from something that he knew he could never truly escape. He knew he could fly, get further away from the problem that he faced, but couldn't quite bring himself to lift off the ground; he needed the pain and exhaustion the he was currently feeling to numb the feeling of utter despair and heartbreak that torn through him. The winter spirit fell to the floor, letting out a gut retching sob and grabbing great handfuls of snow only to throw it back down. Then he heard something behind him, a rustling noise from amongst the bushes.

"Who's there?" Jack yelled, trying to cover the fact he had been crying. He heard a low chuckle ring out around him from seeming no where and everywhere at once. "Show your self!" He yelled again, slowly rising to his feet, looking around to see if he could locate the noise.

"And I thought you would recognise me... how sad," a low voice said smoothly, a voice Jack knew all too well: "Pitch,"

"Ah! So you do remember me! I feel so honoured!" The King of Nightmares called out mockingly as he appeared in front of the boy. Jack scowled, really not in the mood for confrontation at this priciest moment. Even so, he still braced himself for the attack that was sure to come, thinking about how he could counter one and get the upper hand as quickly as possible.

"What do you want Boogieman?" Pitch stepped closer, leaning slightly to try and meet Jack's eyes.

"Why, can't I just take some time to visit my favourite Guardian?" Jacks eyes widened slightly, not quite sure what to make of this half-answer.

"F-favourite?" He stuttered slightly, seeing something in Pitch's eyes that he couldn't quite recognise. The boy wanted to leave, to fly away, he had had enough drama for one day, yet something seemed to keep this there; it was that look in the Boogieman's eyes, there was something about it that made his whole being seem different.

"Why am I your favourite?"

"You're the only one who knows what it's like to be so completely alone," sadness flashed across those amber eyes for a split second before the man continued. "The other immortals aren't like us, they have close ties with each other or with the Guardians. We were never given that luxury." Jack was about to contradict that comment, saying that he was close to the Guardians now but kept his mouth shut, knowing that it had only been a recent thing. His previous 300 years had been in near complete solitude.

Jack stayed silent for a moment. Not moving, not talking, not doing anything to move away or closer. The thick silence quickly grew, making the two spirits feel slightly uneasy.

"Is why you did it? Is that why you gave me my memories? Why you asked me to join you?" The winter spirit said, face scrunching up slightly. Pitch sighed and lightly places his hand on Jack's cheek, brushing any remaining tears from his eyes.

"Yes... I have always felt a kind of kinship towards you Jack. I ad wanted to reach out to you before but never had the chance. The offer still stands you know, if you ever feel like you need to be with someone who understands what it's like to be alone," he said, the tone of his voice stirring something deep inside of the boy.

"What about the whole 'world run by fear' thing? What about the Guardians?" He said, beginning to feel conflicted and confused, wanting to help the man yet, at the same time, reluctant to lose the life he had grown so fond of. Wait... Why was he even considering joining Pitch!? He wasn't serious, he couldn't be! His emotions were just fogging his mind. Yeah, that was it. His earlier upset was effecting is decisions and ability to think straight. Still, he may as well hear the man out.

"There is no more 'world run by fear' idea Jack, and I wouldn't expect you to leave those you hold so dearly now," Jack knew he should definitely leave right that second, yet he found himself unable to move. This was bad, very bad. How could he be buying this? But, then again, there was a certain sense of sincerity in his voice, something that sounded kind and understanding. He couldn't leave that.

"What made you change you mind?" He said questioningly, wanting to hear what he would hope was the truth, hoping that it would either give him the ability to leave or a reason to stay.

"There's a certain something about being trapped by ones own nightmares that will change ones perspective on their own life. Also, I have begun to find that fear isn't the only thing I need to thrive. After my attack on you and your friends, children started believing in me again. Not all of them feared me, they just believed and that was enough." Jack was speechless and his heart began to speed up slightly making him feel light-headed. He couldn't stay, he couldn't let himself get any closer to the man in front of him. This fluttery feeling was dangerous, he had to forget it.

"I-I should go..." He muttered, still not finding it in himself to leave. Pitch nodded, feeling slightly disappointed with the boys decision to leave him. Neither moved for a moment, the Nightmare Kings hand still rested on the boys face. Then something inside him snapped and on and act of impulse he quickly moved forwards, kissing the boy on the lips gently. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, making the older of the two quickly pull away, apologising for his behaviour.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay," and with that, Jack planted a long, hard and – dare he say it – passionate kiss on the man's lips. Sealing the deal.

**A/N: Whelp, this is my first Pitch/Jack fanfiction (or BlackIce as some call it), now I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even thought it was a bit messy in my eyes. I already have a full plan for this fanfic and it will include smut, MxM, BlackIce, JackRabbit, Mpreg and hopefully some feels.**

**Now my lovelies, review if you want some more, it encourages me and makes me happy and, yes, the next chapter involves smut ;)**


	2. Making Love

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 2~ And oh my god, I love you guys so much. So soon after I had posted the first chapter I found in inbox full of messages from telling me people were faving and following it~ Makes me so happy 3**

**I warn you now that this is the second smut piece that I've written and therefore probably sucks. My other one was even worse though... I did try so forgive me. Anyways, this may have a lot less speech than some other smut chapters of fanfictions and this has a simple answer. I hate dirty talk. It's a massive turn off for me so I find it near impossible to write. Sorry again.**

**Now, I know I told one of you that this was going to be up sooner and originally it was going to. But then my laptop crashed and didn't save what I had written so I had to write all of this again D=**

What happened next seemed to go by in a blur; one moment Jack had kissed Pitch, the next he finds himself writhing and moaning on the man's bed, begging for god knows what. His hoodie had been tugged off the moment the two reached Pitch's layer, followed by the older spirit's coat and shoes. They slowly made it to the bedroom, barely being able to contain themselves and having to use all self control so as not to rip the other's trousers off. Jack suddenly found himself being pushed back into soft, satin sheets, groaning and Pitch nipped and sucked at his neck, moaning as the man began to grind against the growing bulge in his trousers, leading to where he was now.

"Ah~ Oh god Pitch! M-more~" He cried out, needing more of the friction against his crotch, more of the heat from Pitch's hands running over his bare skin and more of the amazing feeling that he got from those sharp teeth biting his lower neck. It was delicious and he needed more, so much more. The man bit down hard to the boy's neck, drawing blood and making his gasp, he licked away the blood with a smirk as Jack gave soft whimpers from the strange pleasure this pulsing pain was giving him. Pitch placed butterfly kisses on and around the bite mark before slowly moving down to the boy's chest, blowing hot air lightly over his pert nipples.

"Oh please~ Please~" Jack cried out, finding himself unable to form complete sentences. Pitch chuckled, loving how needy the boy had suddenly become, his every moan sending small spikes of pleasure down the man's spine but for him this wasn't enough, he needed the boy to beg, to plead, to cry and scream out the Nightmare King's name in pure ecstasy. He wanted him to feel the rush of climax once, simply from Pitch's hands and mouth, before he takes him so then he can deny the boy when he'll know what he's missing, what he wants and what he so desperately needs. Then Jack would be like putty in his hands. How Delicious.

Pitch's tongue flicked out of his mouth, swirling around one of those rosy bud before taking it into his mouth and moving his hand up, pinching the other between his thumb and fore-finger, rolling it around in between them, eliciting the sweetest sounds from the boy's mouth. He bit down suddenly while grinding into to boy, making him gasp and grip the black, silky sheets. It felt so good. The older spirit continued his onslaughts, soaking up the gasps, pants and moans that flowed from the Winter Spirit's throat like a sweet melody. Pitch smirked as he ground into Jack, feeling how painfully hard the boy had gotten from his touches, from _him_.

Suddenly, Jack let out a particularly needy moan that made the Nightmare King have a sudden lapse of self control; he sat back, straddling the younger male beneath him before making quick work on both of their trousers and making sure to brush against his fully-erect member whenever possible. Pitch wrapped him hand around Jack's hard cock, pumping it slowly and revelling in the sudden shaky moan that left the boy's throat. The older male then leaned forward, grasping the boy's more neglected nipple in between his teeth, biting just enough for it to hurt but still be pleasurable. Jack whined, clenching the sheets much harder then before, nails starting to dig into his palms and knuckles going white. His moans were desperate and needy, finding that the slightest move that Pitch made brought him closer and closer to the edge. His rock solid cock started to pulse in the older man's hand, hurting as it only seemed to harden more; he was close, so very close. Pitch was surprised and slightly proud with just how quickly he had brought the boy to his peak, shocking Jack as well since he was in no way a virgin. Ever heard of the phrase 'at it like rabbits'? After several months of having Bunny has his lover he felt he could understand that phrase on a level most couldn't. With a shudder and a loud, euphoric cry, Jack came. Thick ribbon of milky white cum splashed across his torso and the older man's had, leaving the Winter Spirit panting heavily. Pitch chuckled, making a move to lick the cum off of his hand and then off the teen, who whimpered as the hot tongue made contact with his cold flesh. The taste was surprisingly pleasant and reminded the man of ice-cream.

After he had finished 'cleaning' up the mess, Pitch sat back so he was no longer straddling the boy which allowed Jack to move into a kneeling position. There faces were just inches apart, lips so close yet not quite touching. Pitch leaned forward slightly, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips which Jack answered by throwing his arms around the Nightmare King's neck, deepening the kiss. It felt so intimate. The older spirit nipped the teen's lips, making him open his mouth with a small gasp. He thrust his tongue inside Jack's mouth, tasting every bit of him. He was cold and sweet, like a snow-cone. Jack moaned lustfully, member beginning to grow had again, as he started to wrestle Pitch's tongue for dominance. No surprise to say he lost. He pulled away suddenly, face flushed and sweaty, pupils bloated and eyes glazed over with lust. The Nightmare King drank in dishevelled boy, loving how he looked so innocent yet so dirty at the same time. The teen looked the man straight in the eye before speaking:

"I-I want to pleasure you..." He said, barely louder than a whisper, surprising the older spirit slightly.

"Are you sure?" He said, not wanting Jack to feel pressured into doing anything he didn't want to.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Now close your eyes..." Pitch complied and as soon as his eyes were closed he felt a pair of icy cold hands roam around his body before pushing him back so he was on his back. He could feel Jack blow cold air on the tip of his manhood, making his shudder and groan. The boy's wet tongue flicked out past his lips, swirling around the head on Pitch's cock before he drug it the full length of the man's shaft. Jack took the engorged member into his mouth, giving it a hard suck while letting his tongue dance around it, the boogieman moaned loudly, wondering how the boy could be so talented. The teen hollowed his cheek, giving a hard such before deep throating the man's cock, gagging slightly. It felt good. So, mind blowingly good, Pitch could hardly bare it. Jack continued his ministrations, slowly building up speed as he went along and occasionally letting his teeth brush against the organ in his mouth. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it, he knew how best to bring the spirit he was pleasuring to a climax as swiftly as possible. But he didn't want to cut their fun short. As suddenly as he had started, Jack pulled back.

Pitch's eyes shot open, grunting from the sudden loss of feeling. He looked at Jack, at the bright flush on his cheeks, at his messy and dishevelled hair, and the small drop of spit and pre-cum on the corner of his mouth. A low growl left Pitch's throat then quick as a flash he was on top the the boy, faces just a fraction apart. He put three fingers to Jack's mouth, uttering a single command:

"Suck."

Jack happily obliged, taking the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits and wetting them thoroughly. Pitch pulled the fingers away, positioning them and the Winter Spirit's entrance before slowly pushing it in. He moved the finger around inside of the boy, curling it on occasion before quickly adding a second, scissoring and stretching him out. Jack moaned loudly, arching his back and gripping the sheets. Pitch slipped the third and final finger in, making the boy cry out.

"O-oh god Pitch! S-so good!" He cried, bucking his hips and arching his back. Pitch chuckled, if this is how he reacted to his fingers, Jack would be delicious when he took him properly.

Pitch pulled his fingers out, making Jack whine at the loss, before quickly replacing them with the head of his large member. He slowly pushed in to Jack's tight heat, both of them moaning at the feeling. He didn't move for a minute, revelling in the feeling of Jack's tight heat, before the boy started to buck his hips in the hopes of making the man move. Pitch began to pull out, going as slowly as he possible could, while burying his face into Jack's neck and when only the tip of his cock remained in Jack's tight ass he plunged back in. The sudden movement made the boy scream in both pleasure and pain while begging for more.

"Ngh~ Pitch~ M-more, ah, please" he moaned loudly. "H-harder~ Faster~ Pleeease!" Pitch pulled out again, quicker this time, plunging back in and building up a rhythm. He groaned, loving the feeling of being inside of the younger spirit while he pumped in and out of him. Jack's moans rang through the room like sweet music as he bucked and squirmed, desperate for more. Pitch suddenly sped up, pounding into Jack's lithe body at an inhuman pace, hitting the boy's prostate as he fucked him. Jack screamed again, vision going white for a second from the sheer ecstasy he felt. Seeing how the boy reacted, Pitch began to angles his thrust, hitting Jack's prostate again and again and again. The Winter Spirit started to twitch, feeling himself growing close to his peak once again, his manhood was leaking and aching, begging for some much needed attention. He moves a shaky hand down to his member, only to be swatted away by Pitch who then ghosted his finger over it. The older spirit touched and played with Jack's body, only adding to his arousal, but never fully satisfied him. He left sloppy kisses along the boy's neck, biting down occasionally but being careful not to leave marks on that perfect skin.

"P-Pitch I-I'm so close!" Jack moaned, head feeling foggy. Pitch bit down on the boy's neck again, pounding into him faster and harder than before, bringing Jack to the very brink of his climax.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" He screamed, cumming for the second time, the milky white substance covering both his and the older spirit's chests. His inner wall clenched around Pitch's solid member, bringing him to his own climax. Hot cum filed the boy, making him give one last euphoric moan before collapsing down on the bed. Pitch pulled out, laying next to Jack and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That was..." he started, only to be cut off by the Winter Spirit.

"Amazing~" Jack purred, closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man he had just bedded.

**A/N: Well *pants* that's that, hope you enjoyed~ I feel so dirty now though D=**

**Now my lovelies, please review~ It helps me write quicker and also makes me happy~**


	3. Guilt Dreams

**A/N: Oh you guys~ I love you all so much 3 Once again after I updated I found my email clogged with reviews, follows and favourites XD T answer many of your reviews, yes that was only the second time I've written smut and this chapter can possibly be counted as the third time, possibly not...**

**to Chuchutu - Bunny's hopefully not going to find out about Jack's night with Pitch but I might just have to put that in at some point to be mean to him and I agree that both Pitch and Bunny would find Jack being all fat and preggas super cute, may have to do something with that as well.**

**To Guest - hmm not sure about the threesum, don't know if it would go with this story. But I could try to write it as a one shot at some point...**

Jack sat under a tree next to his lake, it had been two days since he had slept with Pitch and he didn't know why but something felt slightly... Off. He couldn't quite pin point what it was and that just troubled him more. Suddenly, the teen heard a low rumble and the ground started to shake slightly, tearing him from his thoughts. Jack looked up, seeing a hole open up in the ground which could only signal the arrival of the Guardian of Hope. Sure enough Bunnymund hopped out of the hole, ear held down slightly, a worried look on his face.

"J-Jack, mate, are you okay?" He said, hopping closer. "I've been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried!" Jack looked Bunny in the eye, quickly finding the sincerity he desperately wanted.

"You were?" He asked, beginning to feel both shame and guilt well up inside of him.

"Of course mate! Why wouldn't I be?" The Pooka replied, walking over and kneeling down in front of the boy, realizing he was still upset over the fight they had had. "Oh god Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I was an idiot a-and everything I said was wrong and I'm so bloody sorry for upsetting you, like that, you're my everything and seeing you cry knowing that I had cause it made me feel like some kind of monster and if there's anything, _anything_, I can do to make up for it..." he trailed off there before he rambled any more, feeling slightly uncomfortable when he noticed that Jack was staring at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes which currently seemed void of all emotion. He was worried that he had said something wrong or that Jack was going to just rebuff him.

After several minuted of silence, the teen suddenly launched himself at the Pooka, burying his face into the spirit's fur and clinging on to his like his very life depended on it.

"I forgive you," he said, barely louder than a whisper before squeezing his eyes shut and beginning to sob into spirit's chest. Bunny wrapped his arms around the boy's body, cradling him in an attempt to offer some better form of comfort. He thought that Jack was crying simply from the stress and upset their argument had cause; he couldn't fathom the guilt that the Winter Spirit was feeling, knowing that he had betrayed the spirit he cared so deeply about. The reality of the situation had just hit him; he had cheated with none other than Pitch Black, the Guardian's greatest enemy and even if he admitted to cheating he couldn't give Bunny the piece of mind of letting him know who it was since that would only make things worse. But he couldn't tell the Pooka he'd cheated and then expect him to be fine with not knowing who it was since Jack knew that, if this had happened to other way around, not knowing who his lover had been with would drive him half mad. So he couldn't tell him anything. Jack would have to keep this to himself, try to act like it had never happened, try not to feel slightly sick when he heard the gentle, loving words Bunny cooed to him, try not to feel disgusting and want to squirm away from the arms around him and, if the occasion arose, try to act as if he felt nothing more than loathing towards the Boogieman.

The sobs and sniffles slowly died down yet the Winter Spirit continued to cling to the Pooka as if his life depended on it. Jack moved his face out of Bunny's fur, looking dead into those big, forest green eyes. The Guardian of Hope looked at him lovingly, still cradling the boy in his arms.

"Take me back to the warren with you?" Jack asked almost timidly. As terrible as he felt, he currently wanted to stay as close to Bunny as possible for as long as possible, half hoping it would make him feel even the slightest bit better and also stop him from thinking about Pitch.

"Sure mate, if tha's what you want," The Pooka nodded and rose to his feet, Winter Spirit still wrapped up in his furry arms, he hammered his foot against the ground, opening a tunnel to the warren and the two Guardians vanished.

Jack had decided to stay the night with Bunny, not for sex. No. He just didn't want to be too far away from him. So now he lay there, snuggled up against the Pooka's furry chest, breathing softly as he slept. The boy's eyes suddenly screwed up and he rolled away from the Easter Bunny, trying to swat something away from his skin that, of course, wasn't really there. In his mind, the boy could feel hands gently ghosting over his flesh, running down his sides and over his chest. Touching him all over. Jack couldn't see where they were coming from since he was surrounded by a thick darkness, unlike any other he had ever seen. The hands ran through his hair and caressed his face almost lovingly but quickly moved southward, groping his ass and thighs, making the boy squirm and whimper not in pleasure, but fear. Jack didn't know what he was afraid of; not the hands, that was for sure. They felt warm and familiar, their touch heated him up but not to the point where is was uncomfortable, no, the warmth felt just right. It was something else, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but oh it scared him.

The hands continued to touch and grope Jack's body, making his senses feel like they were on fire. He writhed and whimpered, trying to move away from their tempting touch. The ones near his ass slowly pried the cheeks apart before he felt something wriggle inside of him; it was long, thick and moved around like a worm making him cry out in pain and a growing pleasure. Suddenly he heard a voice calling out to him lustfully:

"Jack~" The voice cooed. "You look so beautiful like this~" Jack knew that voice, he knew it and hoped he wouldn't be hearing it again for a long time but before he could think to name it, the worm-like think moved enough to hit the boy's prostate, causing him to let out a particularly loud cry that ripped him from his slumber.

Jack's eyes snapped open, finding himself dazed and confused for a moment. Hadn't he just been getting felt up by invisible hands? Apparently not. He found himself still laying on Bunny's bed with the Pooka, however he was no longer cuddled up to him. He felt hot and sweaty and found his heart racing and his breath coming out in short, shallow pants. It was just a dream. But that dream confirmed one thing; he wouldn't be forgetting Pitch black any time soon.

**A/N: Woo~ Now that's done I can start getting more into the plot of Jack getting knocked up =3 Hope you guys enjoyed this and you know how much I love to hear from you 3**

**Pitch} *walks in and slams door shut* I have a problem with this chapter, there's not enough _me_ in it**

**Lissa (author)} Well, sorry dude... you just weren't needed at this time...**

**Pitch} You better not forget about me girl, I can make your life _very_ miserable.**

**Lissa} If you mean invading my dreams with nightmares then I'll have you know I barely sleep and nightmares often don't phase me.**

**Pitch} What about the one with your precious rats?  
Lissa} You wouldn't** _dare _

**Pitch} Oh yes, I would...**

**Lissa} Damn... well guys, seems like I have to go now and make this drama queen happy with more writing. Until next time 3**


	4. Jack's What Now?

**A/N: Again, thank you my lovelies for the amazing reviews =3**

Mimi011: Yeah, I have rats ^.^ Four girls 3

GreatDarkNoodleKing: First thing, I'm so glad you like this XD Love your stories! And no, your review wasn't annoying, I found it very funny.

EvilEd666: Again, love your fics XD and :3 to you too

And since several of you have asked for a threesome at some point I may have to comply, even if it's a seperate oneshot fic.

**_And it better have more of me in it this time, you know the consequences girl._  
**

Nearly two weeks has passed since Jack had had that dream and, luckily, he hadn't had another like it since. At least, not one with weird shadow hands. He had begun to find that the majority of his, well, 'special' dreams were about Pitch even though he's not seen or heard anything of the Nightmare King since their little escapade. It was worrying to say the least. There was just something about him, something that made Jack's heart beat that little bit faster, something that made him fill with want. With need. But he was sure it could only be a physical attraction, one that was purely lust, there was nothing about the older spirit other than his body that Jack felt in the slightest bit attracted to. But still, the dreams were worrying. The Winter Spirit was certain that he still loved Bunnymund because how couldn't he? The Pooka was kind, caring and loving and gave him that cute, mushy relationship that most would love to have yet few can achieve. Even so, Bunny would still mess with him, still prank him on occasion which always made their relationship interesting. He was sure he loved him and the attraction had always been there, even when neither of them realized it was.

Smiling at this thought, Jack started to think of where he should snow today when suddenly he felt his stomach start to churn. Not this again. For the past few days Jack had been experiencing illness for the first time in years and oh did he hate it. He would wake up in the morning and quickly have to find somewhere to empty his stomach, this would then continue through out the day but occasionally, if he was lucky enough, it would just be in the mornings. The boy also found himself with dreadful stomach cramps that would leave him in near agony for up to an hour at a time. It well and truly sucked. Now, it _was_ possible for immortals to get hurt or sick, they just couldn't die from it so the Winter Spirit didn't have to worry about that at least. At first he was hoping this sickness would only last a day of two but he quickly realized he wasn't that lucky. Now, emptying the content of his stomach onto the ground, the boy decided he needed some kind of help. Straight away he thought of going to Bunny, knowing that even if the Pooka couldn't help he would still try to comfort to boy and make things easier for him. However, Bunny was likely to get overly worried about the boy's condition and end up being too nice and caring which, considering that the whole 'sleeping with Pitch' thing still weighed heavily on his mind, would make him feel terribly awkward. His second option was going to North since he had Yeti-nurses and an infirmary in the Christmas Palace which would make everything a lot quicker, easier and less awkward. That's it, Jack would fly to North's the moment his stomach stopped churning.

The flight took much longer than it should have since Jack had to keep stopping to retch and hurl. He definitely needed some kind of help. The boy felt let out a sigh of relief once he saw the palace looming before him. He landed quickly on the soft snow before running inside, getting strange looks from the guard yetis. As he ran through the halls of the palace, Jack suddenly realized that he knew his way around this place all to well from all the times he had tried to sneak in so the only Guardian who didn't get lost in this place was, of course, North. Because of this, it didn't take the Winter Spirit long to find his way to North's strange little office, he shoved the door open and practically collapsed once he was inside.

"Ah, Jack! Good to see you," the rosy faced man boomed, wrapping the boy in his large arms, giving him a bear hug. "You look off, what is wrong?" he said before releasing the boy.

"I'm ill," Jack replied simply, earning a strong laugh from the Russian.

"Ah of course, of course. Nothing to bad I hope?" It wasn't surprising that North didn't seem worried as even though it was an uncommon occurrence for an immortal to get sick, it wasn't anything new and certainly wasn't cause for panic. Jack simply shook his head before explaining what was wrong while the man nodded thoughtfully.

"I see, I get Phil to check you over and give medicine. Da?" Jack nodded again before finding himself being suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Phil! There you are! I was just about to call you. Jack's ill, need check up." The yeti groaned but still nodded and carried Jack to the infirmary.

The check up took a while as Phil seemed to be very furrow in his work, doing a series of tests on Jack that the boy didn't fully understand. Once the test were finished, Phil signalled to Jack to lay down while he went to go talk to North. The boy didn't see anything wrong with this at the time, since he hadn't been this ill before, he thought it was just part of the process. Even so, the wait was pretty boring and there was nothing he could really do in the infirmary apart from laying on a bed, twiddling his thumbs. There was no way Jack wanted to be stuck doing that. He climbed off of the bed and started to wander around the room aimlessly, looking for something he could fiddle with to occupy his time. There was, of course, the medical equipment that lined most of the shelves of the room but all of them looked like they could hurt him in some way. Not that Jack was scared, no, he was used to rough housing and ending up with random injuries but he didn't overly want to add any cuts or bruises to himself while he felt this ill. The boy opened on of the cabinets, deciding to read the pill bottles inside. Lucky for him there were plenty in there. He started off by looking for the ones with the strangest, hardest to pronounce names and then opening the bottles to take a look at the drugs inside. They were a surprising assortment of colours and shapes, some crumbled easily while other fizzed when he breathed frost on them. It was highly entertaining. Suddenly, Jack heard footsteps from outside the room, snapping him out of his childish amusement. He quickly shoved the pills back in their bottles before jumping back on to a bed.

The door swung open and in walked North, closely followed by Phil who groaned when he saw the pill bottles that were scattered across the floor. Jack folded his arms and smirked at Phil.

"So, found out what's wrong with me yet?" He asked, voice regaining some of it's usual, sarcy tone.

"Ah... Well..." North started will a chuckle, putting his hands behind his head. "Not quite, we may have to keep you here a while," Jack flopped back and groaned, dear god how was he meant to survive when he was bored out his mind after a few minutes?

"Really? But I have stuff to do, blizzards to make! I can't just lay here for how ever long!" He whined.

"I have toys you can test? New ideas, yeti's too busy making them to see if they work," Santa replied, glancing at Phil when he did so. It didn't sound too bad, some of the toys North made were pretty interesting even though he had seen them, and messed with them, all a thousand times so playing with the newer ones should be fun, right?

A few hours later and Jack stayed sitting in the infirmary, messing with toys. He had already found ways to break several of them, but the others weren't so easy. The boy was currently fiddling with a remote controlled robot, which worked perfectly well, but not for what Jack was trying to do. He was thinking of a way to make the robot fire snowballs, as he thought it would be far better that way, but unfortunately Jack had no experience when it came to changing, or making, toys. Oh well, at least he tried. Suddenly Jack heard, voices outside the room they were _finally_ back with the results. However, the noises from outside didn't seem anywhere close to opening the door. Why? A wave of curiosity overtook Jack and he clambered to the door, pushing his ear up against it.

"Kay then North, what yah call me 'ere for then?" A familiar, Australian voice called, sounding slightly annoyed. Why would Bunny be here?

"It's about Jack, you two are still... uh... close? Da?" So North was asking if they were still together and fucking then. Again, why?

"Yeh, what's it to yah?"

"There's something wrong with Jack, he's ill. Didn't know why." There was a pause for a few moments before the conversation picked back up.

"So, yah sayin that iss something to do with us fucking?"

"Da..."

"W-wait... You're not saying what I think yah are... Are you?" There was another pause, this one feeling so much longer than the last.

"Jack's pregnant."

**A/N: Wooooooo, cliffhanga X3 Sorry if this one isn't so good. I've had exams and stuff to think of as well so my head's all fuzzy D=**

**_You forgot me again..._**

**Damn it Pitch! Not this, not now D=  
_I don't take kindly to not getting much screen time...  
_This isn't being filmed yah know T_T  
_So?_  
**

**Kay dude, I know you're upset as no one's giving you enough attention right now but you're not the one who got knocked up...**

**_Fine, but I'll be back_  
Sure you will hon... Sure you will...**


	5. Telling the Nightmare King

**A/N: Hi again! So, so sorry this took so long. I've had a very bad week :( You know how I mentioned that I had rats? We had to have one of my little babies put to sleep on Monday because on organ failure. She'd stared acting weird on the Saturday morning, getting worse through out the day. Sunday she was worse still, being practically paralyzed in her paws, hind legs and tail by mid day and we were amazed that she lasted until Monday. Some peace of mind is that over those three days she kept burxing and boggling at me so I at least know she was happy being all cuddled up to me /3**

**Anyways, on a more slightly cheery note, my heart is mending slowly as I also have three other girls who need me more than ever and a very jealous cat who hated the fact that I've been cuddling rats rather then spending all of my time with her. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow! 9th of February, keep that written down! Guess my age if you like, I may reveal it at some point~ Aaaaand The Walking Dead starts again on Sunday! Amazed us Brits get it the same tome as America this season! Also I'm off to the MCM Comic Con in Telford next Saturday! Imma going as Harley Quinn =3**

**Now, on a more fanfiction related note, I am writing that threesome... but as a one-shot and posting it separate from this fanfiction so be on the look out for that.**

**GreatDarkNoodleKing: Yes, Pitch and Jack are extremely dirty... And suggest these random songs to me? Also, you better be continuing Frost High, sorry to hear about the fire as well. And if you feel inclined to tell us your gender it shall be much appreciated as it confuses me greatly.**

**EvilEd666: Why you take so long to upload stuff!? And here is more.**

**Most of you just tell me to update so, thanks for that XD**

**_This chapter better have me in it..._  
**

**__Well, you little bitch, you'll just have to read it then wont you?**

**_Someone's getting a particularly bad nightmare tonight..._  
**

**__Damn...**

Jack's blood ran cold. What did North mean? Pregnant? How was that even possible? He was male for god's sakes! This had to be some kind of sick joke that he and Bunny were both in on, it just had to be. The boy leapt backwards as he saw the door handle start to twist, god forbid he be caught eavesdropping. He sat on the floor where the pile of toys were and quickly made himself look busy just as the door opened. North walked in, followed by a very anxious looking Bunny.

"Ah, Jack, good to see you busy. We have result from test now," Jack looked up, pretending to be completely unaware of what those results may show. Bunny ears lowered slightly, his nose beginning to twitch.

"Found out what's wrong with me yet?" Jack said, trying to remain calm.

"Uh, let me tell 'im, will yah?" Bunny asked, receiving a nod from North. "Uh... Jack, mate... yeh pregnant," The boy snorted and started laughing loudly while the other to Guardians watched in confusion. They were expecting an emotional reaction, but certainly nothing like this.

"Y-you're joking right? Ha! Good one guys!" The Winter Spirit said between laughs.

"N-no, why would we joke about this?" Jack's face fell, they really weren't joking were they?  
"W-what? How is that physically possible!?" He yelled slightly hysterically.

"I don't know mate,"

"This should be happening, oh my god I'm going to get fat and **die**!" Tears began to well up in the boys eyes, he was pregnant with a baby... He knew how it worked, just as he knew that guys _couldn't_ get pregnant. Bunny hopped over and hugged the boy, he himself had mixed views on this whole situation, he was overjoyed at the thought of being a father but at the same time he found himself filled with a sense of dread. Why he had this feeling, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he was worried as to how Jack was taking the news and also how Jack would deal with the pregnancy and birth. But still he felt uneasy.

"Iss okay Jack, it'll be fine. You're not gonna die," The boy shook his head and whimpered. He looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second.

"No it's not! I'm _pregnant_! I've got a creature growing inside of me and I'll have to take care of it! I couldn't even take care of sister, let alone myself! How am I going to do this!?" He yelled, his voice going up a couple of octaves as he did so.

"Shhh, I'm gonna be here for yah mate, you don't 'ave to do this by yah self," Jack snivelled loudly before nodding and nuzzling himself against Bunny's furry chest. As much as the the idea of being pregnant scared the boy, he could see how it could be enjoyable, fun even, so after the initial shock of the news he had taken it quite well. However, the cause for his reaction was the possible paternity of the child inside of him. What if it was that night with Pitch that had caused this? How would he explain that to Bunny and the other Guardians? What would Pitch if he found out the child was his? But, then again, Bunny might be the father which would make everything so, so much easier and that one night stand with Pitch would be nothing more than that. But maybe he should tell the Nightmare King just in case, it would be cruel not to. Jack had seen enough of humans getting into all kinds of trouble over the paternity of their children, he didn't want that kind of drama.

Jack was freaking out because he realized he'd have to go see Pitch. He was still having dreams about the older spirit and worried that, if he went to see him, he would grow closer to him which would only lead to the boy feeling increasingly awkward around Bunny. And if Pitch was the father or wanted something to do with this unborn child then Jack was certain he would be seeing a lot more of the Nightmare King. Even so he knew he had to go, even if it was just to get things over with quickly. He would make an excuse, like wanting some time alone to think, and then slip away to the Boogieman's lair. That should work. Or, at least, he hoped it would. If the other's knew that he was going to see Pitch, let alone to tell him about the child, he was sure they would know he was hiding something and, worse yet, guess what it is. Jack would be screwed if that were to happen.

Jack calmed himself down, quickly trying to think of an excuse to get away from the others. He could say he needed some fresh air, or just time alone to clear his head. He was sure that neither Bunny nor North would take to time to follow him as they both had their respective jobs to do so everything should go along smoothly. Jack pulled his face out of Bunny's fur, pouting and looking the Pooka in the eye.

"I-I think I need some time alone to get my head together..." he said with a snivel. Bunny nodded, giving the boy massive hug before stepping back and letting Jack grab his staff and fly out of a near by window.

"Damn, I knew 'ee wasn't gonna be thrilled but ah didn't expect 'im to react that badly," Bunny said, staring at the window as if expecting Jack to come back any second.

* * *

Just as expected, Pitch's lair was as dark and cold as ever. Jack sighed as he walked in, he expected the place to feel evil and daunting yet the boy found he was met with the opposite. The eerie coldness that even Jack Frost himself found uninviting no longer seemed so bad; if anything it reminded him of the cold he felt on his feet when he skated. Which, of course, always comforted him. He also found that he adjusted to the darkness a little bit too quickly for his liking. He felt as if he belonged there, a though which worried him greatly. The Winter Spirit ventured further into the lair, silently looking around for any sign of life. Occasionally a shadow would move slightly, or he would hear the whinnying of one of the Nightmares but there was no sign of Pitch anywhere. Well wasn't this just fan-fucking-tastic.

Jack eventually reached the centre and globe room of Ptich's labyrinth like lair. The metal globe was brightly lit with little golden dots, acting as the only lighting in the room, but also seemed to radiate some kind of eerie glow. Jack walked closer, wanting to get a closer look at the globe and it's strange aura, finding that the thing was littered with dull, black lights. The boy wondered what they meant, finding himself having to think long and hard about it before it clicked. They represented every child who fear, and maybe even believed in, Pitch. Jack leaned in closer, about to poke one of those little black lights when he heard a voice ring through the room.

"Jack~ What a pleasant surprise," Pitch's smooth voice called and Jack spun round. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"I... Uh... It's about our last _encounter_," Pitch raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Well, that was certainly a while ago. Take you this long to realize exactly what you were missing?"

The Winter Spirit narrowed his eyes, not in the mood for jokes at that time.

"No... I-I'm pregnant..." he said nervously, watching the older man's eyes widen. "And you might be the father." Pitch glided over, putting his hand on the boys cheek and looking right into that bright blue eyes.

"You're not joke, are you?" Jack shook his head, watching the Nightmare King take in a deep breath and envelope him into an almost loving hug. "Well I have to say this is quite shocking. But I guess I'm glad," he murmured into the boys ear, making sure not to give off too much emotion just yet.

"You're not angry? I can't be certain who the father is..." Pitch shook his head slightly.

"No, I don't mind. I'll be sure to care for you and the child until a time when it's paternity is obvious," he said, feeling slightly giddy from the news that he had just received. As much as Pitch needed the children's fear to stay strong, he had begun to find that he relied on it less and less. After his attack and the children and Guardians he noticed something quite strange; kids were believing in him. They weren't all scared, but their belief seemed to be enough. Enough to chase away some of his own fears. Enough to re-awaken some of the older, lost part of his soul. And that had lead to Pitch feeling like there was something missing, a void in himself, and with this news from Jack he felt that void begin to fill up. He was missing having a child in his life; he missed being a father. He would cling to this new life as much as he could since the Nightmare King found himself feeling more than just lust for the Winter Spirit and already feeling an attachment to the unborn child.

**A/N: Well thanks for sticking with me XD AND FLUFF! Review away my lovelies, I just adore to hear from you 3**


	6. What is this feeling?

**A/N: Oh my god you guy! I've been gone for so long! ARG! Now, I can sort of explain my self, I've had various illnesses, been doing various important things and studying for my exam which start next week... So... Forgive me?**

**Hopefully you do.**

_**Can't we just get on with this**** now?**_

**No, Pitch, we can't. I've been gone for ages and still have stuff to tell these lovely perverts before we begin OK?**

**_No. I'm terribly bored and can easily make your worst fears come to light _child_ so I suggest you get on with it._**

**T_T I'd hoped you would have realized by now that threats don't work on me. And CHILD? How the hell am I a child!? So just for that I'm sending you to the corner!**

_**Wha-**_

**CORNER!**

**_Fine_  
**

**Anyways, to answer some of you reviews:  
Alfred Pirate Boy: Yes, there will be more. =3**

**Mimi011: I don't quite get that. Are you saying YOU should update or I should? But I have now anyways  
Feli-Fearling and Lady Kitten: Thank you so much for the complements 3  
Finally, jve: Yes, I do know that I'm writing porn for a childrens movie. Do you know that you'r actively looking it up and reading it?**

**One more thing, I had not realized that this was typed out twice. I must have pressed something for it to go screwy. Fixed it now anyways so HERE**

Month 1 – Week 3

Jack had spent the past few day insisting to both Bunny and Pitch that he was fine, he just had morning sickness and that he didn't even have a bump yet so he found no need to sit around and do nothing. Worse still, no one had informed Tooth yet and the boy was certain she'd be annoyed that she was not the first to be told and then end up acting more worried than either of the two fathers. Damn that woman and her 'motherly' attitude. Even so, she might be able to help him look after this child and Jack was certain that he'd need help. However, all he really needed now was a chance to have some actual _fun_. He may have to go give Burgess enough snow to last a week. That should do it. Then he could go visit Jamie, they could sit around watching films and playing video games.

The Winter Spirit enjoyed Jamie's taste in films however there were quite a lot that the teen wasn't too keen on. He was fine with horror, he was fine with the slasher films but sometimes he thought took things way to far. Natural Disaster films Jack laughed at as he knew immortals who could quite easily stop or control them. Even if they sometimes forgot. Fantasy was cool, even though some were a bit far fetched, the same with sci-fi. It was the overly violent films, like the ones based around war or 'mobs', that he didn't like. He just found them pointless, much like the overly, needlessly gory horror films and the ones that were overly sexualized. Still Jamie loved all of them.

Jack flew to Burgess, leaving a blanket of snow behind him as he went. It felt like forever since he had left his touch on the world. He had always found it strangely comforting, but more so now than before as he knew that he was not only bringing joy to the children but more so to his believers as they would know who was bringing the snow. It was amazing how much of an impact that a few believers had made on Jack, how much joy it had brought him. It was almost enough to take his mind off of his pregnancy. Something that currently felt like a godsend. The Winter Spirit landed softly on his friend's roof. His snow had already started to spread through the town if Burgess and he knew it wouldn't take long for people to notice. Jack glided down the roof, dropping off the side so he could hover just outside of Jamie's window. He pushed his face against the glass, waiting for his friend to notice.

Jamie was sat on his bed, playing games on his laptop when he saw a flash of blue and white outside his window but when he looked around there was nothing there. He turned back to his computer, feeling slightly confused, and continued with his game. After a couple of minutes Jaime had the overwhelming feeling of being watched wash over him. He tried to shake it off, thinking it was just some animal outside, but found the more he tried to ignore it, the more unsettling it became. The teen slowly looked at the window, his heart hammering slightly as it would when faced with the prospect of being watched, and nearly leapt back when he saw the pale face smushed up against his window.

"Dear God Jack! You scared the shit out of me!" He yelled before opening the window and letting the Winter Spirit in. Jack laughed loudly, finding the teen's reaction hilarious.

"But you've got to admit your reaction was priceless," he said through laughs, finding further hilarity in Jamie's annoyed expression.

"Yeah, sure. Just stop laughing now OK?" Jack nodded, hushing his laughs to an occasional chuckle. The Spirit hopped onto the teen's bed, spreading himself out to take up as much space as possible. He grabbed the laptop, inspecting what his friend had been doing before he'd arrived.

"Oooh, what's this?" He asked, examining the game. Jack found he wasn't sure what to make of it, all that the games showed was a dark forest, a dirt path and fog. It was simple but eerie.

"Oh it's some old horror game to do with Slenderman." Jamie said, brushing it off. "So watcha' here for?"

"Oh am I not aloud to just drop by any more?" Jack put a fist to his heart and pretended to cry, causing Jamie to punch him in the shoulder while laughing. The Winter Spirit had definitely missed this, being able to mess around with out anyone worrying that he would hurt himself. What was if with people that when someone's pregnant they treat them like they're make of glass? Jack found it ridiculous. He was robust. He could take a hit and so could both Pitch and Bunny so who was to say their child couldn't? And it wasn't even like the thing could die as technically all the spirits were dead. So Jack saw no reason that he couldn't act the same as he always had. Now if only the others saw things the same way...  
Anyhow, Jack was going to enjoy himself with his best friend. They were going to sit and play mindless video games, eat food and maybe watch a film. Just because they could. At some point Sophie burst in, running over to hug the Winter Spirit.

"JACK! Why didn't you tell me you were here!?" She squealed, her excitement obvious. "I've not seen you in ages! Where have you been!?" Now, in reality, it had been about four weeks since Jack had last visited. But Sophie was eleven; so weeks would have felt more like months. The Winter Spirit chuckled, hugging the blonde back. He knew that Sophie had had a childish crush on him for years, as many girls would have on their older brother's friends at some point in their lives, and, like in many cases, he saw her as nothing more than a close younger sister. It also didn't help that he was both dead and gay. The latter had not yet been realized by the girl.

"Hey, I bring the snow and the fun Soph, I can't be in Burgess all the time," he said, releasing the girl. "Anyways, wanna join us?" Jaime gave the immortal a disdainful look, not being too keen on the idea of having his kid sister join them in gaming. Either way, he let her play. Jamie did find that she greatly slowed them down during any form of combat and often attacked him and Jack rather than the enemy. But oh well. At least she'd improve with practice. Of at least the brunette hoped she would.

All was going well until Jack felt something wash over him. At first he thought he was going to puke, hi stomach feeling like mush, but then something changed. An overwhelming heat hit him, making his skin tingle and the way his clothes touched his body just made it tingle all the more. The sensation was tantalizing and the longer it went on for, the more sensitive to it he became. The immortal started to squirm slightly, needing to feel more of the sensation yet make sure that his friends wouldn't notice. Jack quickly found himself growing aroused and needy. He had to get out of there. Fast. The Winter Spirit jumped up, grabbed his staff and headed to the window, not saying a word to the humans giving him confused looks.

"Jack, where are you going?" Jamie asked, not sure whether to follow his friend or not.

"I, uh, I f-forgot that I was meant to be helping Bunny paint his, uh, eggs. S-sorry." And with that the Winter Spirit yanked open the window and flew out, leaving Jamie and Sophie even more confused than before.

As Jack flew through the cool air, he thought the heat would go off. Unfortunately for him it only intensified with each passing second. He needed to be touched. He needed someone to touch him. He yearned for it; he _craved_ it. And at that moment, when he needed someone to touch and fuck him more than he'd ever needed before, why was it that he could only think of Pitch?

**A/N: Ohohoho, so it seems our little Jackie is going to be craving sex for the next nine months. I did warn you guys that this would be a smutty fic. Now, speaking of smut, I have some for you next chapter but can't quite decide if I'm going to be putting any kinks in it or if it will just be sex. So Imma gonna let you wonderful perverts decide. Kink or just sex? Vote in reviews, you know you want to.**

_Personally I'm hoping for some kink..._

**Oh shut up Pitch**


	7. Bedroom Fun

**A/N: Hi guys! It's that time again! Time for more perverted fanfiction! Anyways, I've gone with a bit of kink for this,**

_Good girl,_

**I don't need your input Pitch. Anyways, it's nothing more than a blindfold and handcuffs since I couldn't think of anything that wasn't extreme BDSM...**

_But that would have been so much fun._

**Still not needing your input. Anyways, who's had a shit week? I HAVE! I have exams coming up now, started getting more anxiety attack and have been ill. Whoopy. Now, as I love you guys (and I hope you love me too) I'm going to invite you all to see my tumblr! It's mostly fangirling, cats, poetry, some of my own creative lit, pretty things and travel photos ^^  
It's - vasilisatheangel*tumblr*com (change the *s for .s)  
**

** and I'll love you guys if you follow me *hinthint***

Jack pretty much crash-landed out side of Pitch's lair. The sensations on his skin were now to much to bare. His cock was hurting from his arousal. The teen stumbled inside, whimpering slightly, he had to find Pitch but his lair was like a labyrinth.

"Pitch!?" He yelled desperately, stumbling through the lair. "God damn it! Where are you Pitch!?" As if like magic, Pitch materialized in front of Jack. He had a look on his face that the white hair teen couldn't seem to read. It confused him and he wasn't sure what yo do about it. Either way, he swaggered forwards, draping his arms around the Nightmare King's neck, using him for support before groaning in his ear: "I need you. Now." The older of the two's eyes widened; he had never expected such delicious words to come out of such a beautiful mouth. And with that he grabbed the sides of the boy's head crushing their lips together in a powerful kiss. Jack felt light headed, even the kiss was enough to make him whimper and moan. He got the idea that he wasn't going to last long. Closing his eyes, Jack suddenly felt something wash over him, making him feel like he was flying but as suddenly as it was there, it was gone.

The younger of the two spirit's opened his eyes, seeing that they had changed location to Pitch's bedroom. He felt himself being slowly pushed back towards them bed, his want and need growing by the second. Jack laid back on the soft, black silk sheets, pulling Pitch on top of him and making sure to never break the kiss. The head of intoxicating, it made Jack moan with need and pull the Nightmare king closer. Pitch broke the kiss with a chuckle, making the boy whimper softly.

"Do you want me to make this more _fun _Jack?" He said, lightly brushing his hand over the bulge in the boy's trousers. Jack moaned at the contact and nodded his head. All he wanted was more.

"Good. Now, I need you take your shirt off then close your eyes," Pitch paused as Jack quickly complied. "Good boy. But if you want me to make this really fun now, you cant question what I'm about to do," Jack nodded slowly, not sure if he should agree since he had no clue what he was getting himself into. He felt his arms be lifted up above this head then pinned in such a way that he couldn't move them. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to continue with this or not now. The Winter Spirit was about to open his eyes when he felt a hand clamp down on them and a smooth chuckle.

"Ah, ah, ah Jack. Open your eyes and you'll spoil the fun," Pitch teased, making the boy gulp. Jack felt the man's hand move away from his eyes, only to be replaced by a piece of silk material which was quickly tied round the back of him head. Damn. He was blindfolded.

Unfortunately for Jack, he could only rely on sound and touch now that his eyes were covered and the next sound he heard wasn't a pleasant one. It was the clanking of a metal chain. Said chain was then slowly pulled up his body, making his skin tingle, before stopping just under his still pinned hands. Jack had a feeling where this was going. Something clasped one of his wrists tightly then there was more clanking followed by his other wrist also being clasped. So Pitch wanted him tied up. Joy. The boy suddenly gasped, losing his trail of though, when he felt a hot mouth pressed against his neck. He wanted to reach over and touch the face of the man that was teasing him but, of course, couldn't move his arms. Some how it made the hot kisses on his neck even more delectable. He could see why Pitch was doing this to him now.

Speaking of the Nightmare King, he was greatly enjoying seeing Jack squirm from his kisses, unable to see what he was doing, was he was going to do or make any move to stop him. For the man this was a great turn on. He started to do the occasional nip or suck with his kisses, loving the moans that it urged out of Jack's mouth. He dragged a hand down the boy's body, touching him lightly, then moving it to the Winter Spirit's crotch, stroking the bulge and giving the occasional squeeze. Jack whimper and moaned louder. Slowly. Very, very slowly. Pitch started to kiss his way down the boy's neck and on to his collar bones, biting them to get a much sought out moan. Not finding the reaction he wanted, Pitch slowly moved down to Jack's pert, rosy nipples and began teasing them with his tongue. Jack let out a needy cry, writhing under his, dare he think it, lover. Wanting to beg for more yet not finding the words to do so. The Boogieman continued his ministrations for a short while linger before taking one of those buds into his mouth, sucking it, nipping it and rolling it around with his tongue. Oh how the boy moaned. Pitch moved on to the neglected bud, making sure just to give it as much attention as the other before kissing his way down to Jack's stomach. At this point, the hand that had been slowly massaging Jack's bulge was joined by it's twin and began to make quick work with disposing of the garment hiding away the rest of the immortal's beautiful body. The second the trousers were gone, Pitch practically dived on Jack's erect cock, licking his way up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth.

The boy was nearly screaming. The pleasure he was feeling combined with the excitement of not knowing what would happen next was nearly too much for him. He was close. Too close. If this went on for much longer he was certain he'd come. The feeling of the wet tongue on his engorged member was delectable, they way it swirled around the head, teased the tip and ran all across his shaft quickly made his dizzy with lust. Then when Pitch hollowed his cheeks and sucked, it brought Jack right up to his peak, making him cum long and hard. He screamed in ecstasy, his eyes seeing stars. Dear god it was just too good. The boy panted, still overcoming his high and beginning to think that he was sated when he felt the soft silk of the bead sheets brush against his back and the heat from the man above him. He was quickly growing hard again. However, this time he felt he'd need more than foreplay to get him off. He needed Pitch inside of him, right that second. "Piiitch," he moaned, brain finally remembering how to speak. "God, Pitch, I need you so badly. I need you in me! Now!" he continued, sounding like nothing more than a wanton whore. But he didn't care. All he did care about was pleasure and the fact that he wasn't getting nearly enough.

Pitch smirked, loving how slutty the boy sounded as he begged to be taken. He suddenly realized how hard he had grown just listening to the boy and his slutty noises.

"Do you really Jack? I don't believe you so just how bad do you want it," he said with a smirk, wanting to hear the boy beg and plead to be fucked senseless by the Nightmare King.

"Oh please, I need you so badly~ I want you cock buried deep inside of me Pitch. Please," That was good, but not good enough. He still wanted more.

"I still don't believe you~"

"Just fuck me! I'm begging you! I'm already hard you again! Please!" OK, that was enough. Pitch leaned forwards and planted a delicate kiss on the boy's forehead before shoving three fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," he demanded, quickly growing intoxicated by the way the boy's tongue danced around his fingers. It was just too perfect. Once he had decided they were wet enough, Pitch pulled his fingers out of Jack's mouth and quickly impaled one of the digits into his tight, warm ass, making the boy howl in both pleasure and pain. He thrust his finger in and out, trying to find the spot in Jack that would make him go wild. When he realized he couldn't find it, he added another finger and began to stretch the boy as well as search for his prostate. Sure enough he found it. Oh the sounds he elicited from Jack's throat were the sweetest. Quickly he added a third finger and began to assault the nerve, making the boy moan and writhe beneath him. Oh he wished that it was his dick buried in that tight heat rather than his fingers. Pitch continued to thrust in and out, speeding up and making sure the boy was nicely stretched for him as he really _didn't_ want to hurt the boy.

Jack moaned and writhed from the touches he as receiving, he was beginning to think he would go crazy with want if his cock didn't get some more attention soon. He also needed Pitch inside of him, he wanted to be pounded by the man's dick until he couldn't walk. He let out a whimper, just the thought of being fucked senseless was making his body burn. Suddenly, the beautiful feeling of the older spirit's finger inside of him was gone. He whimpered from the loss, pleading with the man to fill him again. Then he felt the blunt head of the man's hard member against his hole, slowly pushing inside. He moaned. Loudly. The feeling of the penetration was too good, it made his head spin. Suddenly, Jack felt Pitch quickly shove himself in until he was fully sheafed. He cried out in an arousing mixture of pleasure and pain, bucking his hips up to meet his 'lover'.

Pitch began to frantically pound into the boy, trying to rediscover the spot that he knew would send Jack wild. He was so deliciously tight and, surprisingly, hot. The older spirit was now beginning to worry that he wouldn't last long at all with the way the younger moved against his was just right. He continued to pound, revelling in the sweet noised he elicited from Jack throat, it turned him on all the more. He began to stroke the boy's dick, not wanting to be the first to cum, making sure to time it with his thrusts to make the boy go wild. He was now growing closer by the second, he needed realise but didn't want it so soon.

"Jack, Jack~" He groaned. "Cum for me Jack," and as if like magic, Jack complied; spilling his seed all over his stomach and his lover's hand. The inner wall's of his anus clenching so tightly around Pitch, making him spill inside the boy with a strangled moan.

The Nightmare King pulled out, panting, and collapsed down next to the boy. He unchained him and removed the blindfold before wrapping his arms around him to snuggle.  
"You're so beautiful Jack," he murmured, getting a sleepy hum as his only reply. Pitch opened his mouth to talk again but now noticed that Jack had already fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I think we should leave our sleepy lovers now and I greatly hope you fantastic pervs enjoyed this 3**


	8. Jack makes a choice

**A/n: Hi guys! Imma back with more stuff! Sorry for not updating for a while but I've had exams, family stress and food poisoning. Anyways, I don't overly like how this chapter came out as it feels very filler-y so want to apologies before hand. I also want to apologies for my terrible grammar and paragraphing which, undoubtedly, you will find. I've been being very lazy XD**

_**You can say that again.**_

**Damn it Pitch, stop butting into to my authors notes!**

_**Why should I? You invited me here with this *gestures to the fanfiction***_

**__I'm fully aware of that dude. Just don't get pissy with me because, with my ungodly abilities as an author, I decided to ruin you life a little bit.**

_***Glares* Spoilers, Lissa. They haven't read this yet.**_

**Oh yeah... Anyways! I've very much appreciated all of your reviews and, yes, I think Jack should be feeling very guilty for his adulterous ways.  
Also, here's a shout out to Dakota Dante, whom I have been having a heated discussion with about their comment left of "Whoever invented mpreg deserves to be shot." I just wanted to say, hun, that since I'm not as polite when leaving author's notes, fuck you and your comment. I know that that's you're views but I honestly think you're just a sad little person who like to stir things by leaving pointless comments on people's work. So, yeah, fuck you.**

Once Jack had left Pitch's lair, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him. He had betrayed Bunny again and was pretty certain that it would keep happening. There was something about the Nightmare king that he felt drawn too, something that made him crazy with want, something he couldn't hope to give up on. He still wanted to tell his boyfriend about him cheating but, again, couldn't bring himself to. Bunnymund was so excited in thinking that they were going to have a child that Jack felt he couldn't do anything to ruin that. He felt terrible. Either way Jack decided that he would try to make this up to Bunny without telling him what exactly was going off. He'd make sure to spend more time with him and talk about all the little baby stuff that the Pooka was so excited about.

It didn't take long for him to reach the warren, and when he got there, Jack found he wasn't at all surprised to see Bunny sat painting his eggs lovingly. Jack glided over to his boyfriend, trying to make as little noise as possible, before covering the Pooka's eyes with his hands.

"Guess whoooo~" He cooed, making the Guardian of Hope chuckle.  
"Hey mate, where 'ave you been?" He asked, removing the teen's hand from his eyes.

"When to go see Jamie and Soph and spread snow. God, it's felt like forever since I've had chance to," Bunny chuckled again, although he didn't know exactly how Jack felt, he could see why the kid wanted some time 'alone'. He understood that things had been hard for him since the start of the pregnancy as well as being fully aware that he'd probably been a bit too overprotective and clingy when finding out about it himself.

"No harm in that mate, must be tough for yah with junior as well," he said before turning around, grabbing Jack and holding the teen in his lap, nuzzling his stomach. The Winter Spirit giggled, the feel of the other immortal's fur tickling him even through his clothes.

The nuzzling and giggling continued for a good few minutes before Bunny stopped, letting Jack catch his 'breath' before kissing him lovingly, the teen reciprocating the kiss with a smile. This was nice and, as guilty as Jack still felt, just snuggling with the Pooka was making him feel less... terrible. The teen was already hoping that his baby would be Bunny's but now he had finally realized just how much he loved his life with the other immortal, how much easier things would be if it was and just how much he begged that nothing would happen to jeopardize what he finally had. He just had to hope now that he could stay away from Pitch and the Nightmare King would do nothing to damaged the relationship. That would be the perfect outcome.

Jack stayed with Bunny for the next couple of days, spending his time helping the Pooka paint eggs, talking about baby stuff and having his needs and cravings tended to lovingly so once he decided to leave, he felt happy and content for the first time in what felt like years. The teen flew to his lake, now just wanting to laze around and make patterns in the ice and frost. He landed at the water's edge, laying down and running his fingers across the water lightly, instantly spreading a layer of frost across the glittering water. The cold crystals spread in intricate swirls and spirals, making the teen smile lazily before standing up to get a better look at his work. The patterns didn't make out anything specific. No. They were just... Pretty. And the teen was pleased with them as they were his most intricate yet.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker and a cold wind passed over the lake. Jack was no stranger to cold, of course not, it was his everything. But the sudden dull shade of the sky was odd. Even so, Jack had a creeping suspicion as to what, or who, was causing it.

"Jaaaaack~" An all too familiar, silky smooth voice cooed. The Winter Spirit then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Pitch," the teen stated, almost coldly. He moved to get the man's arms off of his waist but failed miserably.

"What's wrong my little spirit? I thought you'd be happy to see me," Jack grimaced, part of him _did_ want to revel in the Nightmare King's embrace, feeling the same kind of comfort he felt while snuggled up to Bunny. The other part screamed at him that this was not what he wanted. He was **not** going to fall back into bed with Pitch no matter how comfortable he felt. That part also told him he needed to get rid of the other immortal as quickly as possible. That part was winning.

"Get off me Pitch," he then said bluntly and coldly. The older immortal let go, taking a step back and feeling slightly disheartened.

"Why?" He then asked, praying that he wasn't being rejected again. God knows he didn't take rejection well.

Jack's face stayed cold and stern, he refused to turn and face Pitch though. He would tell the Boogieman was upset by the tone in his voice and knew if he looked at that face, he'd fall right back into the man's arms. Damn. When did he become so weak willed around Pitch? When had those eyes and that voice made such a deep impact on his that his 'soul' cried out to be with the man? The Winter Spirit supposed it would have been a long while ago, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen into Pitch's bed so easily the first time. Now, no matter how much he wanted to cling to the other man, he had Bunny. Bunny who loved him, who had never wronged him. And he couldn't stand to betray the Pooka again.

"Because I don't want you near me or my child." The boy answered icily. Pitch felt his heart start to break. He though that Jack cared about him. Cared enough to tell him about to tell him about the child, allowing some kind of connection to be made between them, even if he wasn't the father.

"Why? I-I though we had something!" He, with no other way to put it, begged, still trying to remain calm even though his voice cracked and his emotions started to seep through his speech.

"We didn't have anything Pitch. All it was was sex. I've only ever wanted you for quick, loveless, no strings attached, sex." The boy said, trying his hardest not to react to the man behind him. Trying to hold him self together so he could get his over and done with. So he could go back to Bunny. Go back to a time when he didn't feel so conflicted.

Those words that Jack had said completely broke Pitch's heart. It made it shatter into a million pieces. The first time in thousands of years that Pitch allowed himself to get close to someone. To _allow_ himself to feel anything but contempt for them. And this happens. Twice now, he had been turned away by the one immortal he though could understand him and his need to be seen, to be held with some kind of regard. To be loved. Jack Frost was no better than any of the others. He should have realized he was wasting his efforts the first time Jack refused his deal to join him. Now he also shouldn't have let some petty revenge vendetta get in the way of his effort to reach out to someone who knew his pain either, but the Nightmare King was too proud to admit that. So Pitch just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity. His internal dismay and heartbreak quickly turning into an anger that could only be caused by the pain of living alone, being hated by the other immortals as well as the humans.

Eventually he vanished though. Leaving Jack standing by the lakeside alone, no longer wanting to draw patterns in the frost, leaving the boy feeling a strange sense of sadness that he really wished he wasn't feeling. But, although Jack could not see him, and although the skies had gone back to normal, Pitch was still there. Hiding in the shadows, waiting for the moment he could get some kind of revenge on the boy. Revenge that involved the child that, although unborn, he held so close. But for now, the Boogieman would wait for the first hint of nightfall so he could spread fear through the town of Burgess, terrifying the human children that Jack cared so much about. He would make sure that no one would sleep tonight and no one would sleep for many night after that, so he could gather his powers and enact his revenge.


End file.
